


things you said with no space between us

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: F/F, Party Games, Prompt Fill, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only have to get through the next six minutes and twenty-three seconds before they can get out of this stupid closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersandsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/gifts).



“Okay, so I think we’ve established that our friends are _twelve years old!_ ” Meg directed the last part at the door, wanting to be sure that the others heard her and knew how pissed she was. Freddie wasn’t saying anything, but Meg was pretty sure she could feel her chest move every time she took a breath. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“I mean, we’ve always known our friends are obsessed with other people’s relationships.” Freddie said the words like she was racing to get them out of her mouth, the way she did when she was anxious.

“Right. Yeah.” Meg’s eyes were adjusting, which was unfortunate because she could see just how close Freddie’s face was to hers. She decided not to mention that even if their friends were meddlesome assholes, their track record of getting people currently stood at 100%. “It’s just seven minutes, right? No big deal.”

Freddie nodded and pulled out her phone. “Actually, there’s only six minutes and twenty-three seconds to go.” she said, lifting it up so that Meg could see her stopwatch app. 

Six minutes and twenty-three seconds. No time at all. 

“Someone needs to tell Jaquie that her closets aren’t big enough.” 

“I’m sure the one in her room is bigger,” Freddie pointed out. “This one’s probably just meant to keep a vacuum in or something.”

“Right.” That would explain why they were standing so close together that their fingers were brushing. Meg’s fingers tingled every time they touched Freddie’s. _Damn it, Ben,_ Meg thought. And damn Seven Minutes in Heaven too. What a stupid game. 

There was a few seconds of silence before both girls spoke at once. 

“You first,” Meg said.

“Oh. Um, I was just wondering if there’s a way we can adjust our position. My leg’s at an angle that’s really starting to hurt, and I don’t know if I can stand like this for another six minutes.”

“Yeah, of course. How should we move?”

“I’ve been trying to figure that out. Can you back up further by any chance?”

Meg stepped backward, but only made it about an inch before she hit the wall. “This is as far as I can go.”

“Thank you.” Freddie took a step forward, then stumbled a bit. Meg grabbed her waist to steady her.

“Is that better?” Meg asked. Freddie nodded.

“What was it you wanted to say?”

Meg was so focused on remembering to breathe that it took her a moment to remember. “Oh, right. I was just going to ask how your classes are going.”

“You wanted to know how my classes are going?”

Meg shrugged, finally removing her hands from Freddie’s waist. “I was just making conversation. We haven’t talked in a while, I wanted to know what’s going on with you.”

“Right. Sorry, I was just a bit surprised to be asked something so—normal, I suppose, while we’re stuck in such an enclosed space. Anyway, my classes are good.” She paused. “Did you know I can smell your shampoo?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it smells like peaches.”

Meg reached down and sniffed her hair. “I don’t know how you did that. _I_ can barely smell my shampoo.”

“You’re probably more used to it than I am.”

“Right.”

Freddie fidgeted with her fingers. “I wonder why they put us in here together. I mean, obviously I can’t prove Ben had any control over the names Peter pulled out of the hat, but they must have planned this, right?”

“Yeah, um, I think I might know why that is,” Meg said. Could Freddie feel the way her heart rate had sped up when she opened her mouth to speak? “I was asking Peter some questions about being bi, and I told him that I was probably bi, and he wanted to know how I’d figured it out.”

“And?” Freddie asked. Her eyes widened. “Oh. You mean that—”

Meg closed her eyes. “That I told him I had a crush on you? Yeah, pretty much.” 

To her surprise, Freddie looked as though she were suppressing a smile. “Peter and Ben must have planned this together,” she said. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Ben’s known I had a crush on you for ages,” Freddie said.

Meg was getting dizzy. Was it possible for a space this small to run out of oxygen within seven minutes? Maybe not under usual circumstances, but when both people inside were breathing a little too quickly? Or maybe it was something else. It could have been the whole world, tilting faster on its axis, or just the way that Freddie’s eyes could look bright even in a space this dark.

“Do you want to make out with me?” she asked. “I mean, I think we’re allowed to do that, seeing as we both are into each other and that’s why they put us in here to begin with.

Freddie slid her arms around Meg’s shoulders, but just as they were about to lean in, she pulled back. “Ugh, Ben and Peter are going to be so smug about this.”

“How much time do we have?”

Freddie took one of her hands away (damn it, _damn it_ ) and reached into her pocket for her phone. “Just over three minutes. If they open the door at the right time anyway, and don’t try to pull something where they do it early to catch us in the middle of something.” She put the phone away.

That did sound like something their friends would do. “We could meet up later,” Meg said, reaching down and taking Freddie’s free hand. “There’s a park nearby.”

“Eleven o’clock?” Freddie suggested. “Or it that too early to leave.”

“Eleven’s fine,” Meg said. She squeezed Freddie’s hand. “Do you think I could kiss you just once while we’re still in here?”

Freddie smiled. “I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t.”


End file.
